His Solace
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Klaus/OC—Set in S2—"His attachment to her became an addiction. He, the hybrid king, found himself kneeling before her, imploring for her attention. Her hands that framed his face seemed to calm the paranoia and the war in his mind." In the midst of his woe over missing his daughter, Klaus turns to a stranger for comfort.
1. pretty woman, walkin' down the street

**A/N I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **His Solace**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

 _Listened as the crowd would sing,"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

 _One minute I held the key, next the walls, were closed on me_

 _And I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 **.**

 **.**

" _All suffering originates from craving, from attachment, from desire."_

― **Edgar Allan Poe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE ABATTOIR**

 **"Bloody hell!"**

Klaus growled furiously to himself has he attempted to stretch a canvas over a wooden frame for a painting, streaks of the colors he had been using smeared on his skin. He fought with it for a few moments, trying to control his temper. But, when he tore through the canvas, he violently threw it across the room just as Elijah decided to make his entrance. Klaus, conquered by frustration, yelled at the top of his lungs as he kicked tossed another few paintings against the walls.

"ARRRGHHHHHH!"

While Klaus looked like he was about to toss more than a painting, his eyes zeroing on different objects in the room, Elijah cleared his throat to gain his brother's attention. The hybrid's hands shook at his sides with agitation, and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out his brother.

"Not the right time, Elijah!"

"It hasn't been the right time for a week, Niklaus. You can't lock yourself in here forever."Elijah calmly replied, unflappable as ever as he strolled into the room, reaching down and picking up the canvas his brother had thrown."I suppose we shall have to call this your 'white period.'"

"I'm missing a crucial color in my palette—"Klaus bitterly drawled as he turned to face his brother, eyes stormy as he looked at his elder brother."that of my enemies' blood."

Head tilted as he observed the blank canvas with sardonic interest, Elijah looked over to his brother with a hint of amusement.

"Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust... "

Elijah's attempt at humor—Elijah's seemingly nonchalance concerning his brother's pain—prompted Klaus to become even more enraged than he had before.

"It's been months! I've adhered to our plan—sit and do nothing, sell our grief."Klaus began to rant, swallowing thickly to control his emotions as he thought about his little girl while trying to force himself to not think about her."And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us, another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!"

The amusement fell from Elijah's face, and he gave Klaus a pointed look, eyes telling his brother that he did understand and Klaus began to calm down a little.

"The inertia is _killing_ me,"Klaus whispered, looking away from his brother as he quietly—almost desperately—added."I need to act. I-I need—I _need_ to spill blood."

He needed to control something; he needed to tear something apart. He couldn't control his daughter being away from him; he couldn't control those who wanted to harm her.

Klaus had no control.

He had to let out his anger, his longing to hold his little girl, his longing for the mother of his child to be a mother.

He _had_ to make someone to feel the pain _he_ felt.

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood."

Klaus perked up like a child on Christmas at the thought of vengeance."Then, it's time!"

"And none too soon."Elijah firmly replied with a shake of his head, his rejection of vengeance making Klaus frown again."I am concerned about Hayley, and I need your support."

Klaus slowly blinked, stepping away from his brother, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't face Hayley; it was too soon.

"Elijah-"

"I cannot—i will not—have you spilling blood while the mother of your child remains as she is. Now, I recognize, and I sympathize with your pain—"Elijah paused, pausing to watch his tormented brother, pursing his lips when Klaus' eyes darkened and, when his brother showed no sign of running away, he reached out and clasped a hand on Klaus' shoulder."So I will give you time."

Holding up a hand, Elijah sharply wagged a finger at his brother before he pointed at him.

"If you cannot bring yourself to support the mother of your child—who is just as heavy-hearted than you are—face to face than perhaps you can do it by not lashing out at those who have the power to prolong the pain you both feel or _worse_."

The hybrid's face hardened, and a glower was directed at the elder Original. Turning from his brother, Klaus' fingers defensively curled into fists his fists, but Elijah remained unfazed.

"If you act rashly, Niklaus, then you are the one prolonging your loss, and you have already lost so much. You and the mother of your child have lost too much. I implore you, brother. Find another way to find release your sorrow."

The bitterness in Klaus' eyes slowly subsided and, as his brother's words made their impact, the hybrid reluctantly and curtly nodded in agreement.

"As you wish, brother."

* * *

 **FRENCH QUARTER**

 _"I love to laugh, loud and long and clear. I love to laugh; it's getting worse every year..."_

Mercina Tala bounced from foot to foot as she made her way down the sidewalk, singing underneath her breath, pleased that she had it to herself. Her dirty blonde hair bounced with each jump, making her simper when it tickled her cheek each time. Mercina hummed during each verse as she spun around on her heels, cold hands inside of the pockets of her coat.

She had just exited Rousseau's after a drink with a friend—a newfound friend—who had told her that she'd gotten engaged to her boyfriend of over three years. She was happy for them, she was, but they had only known each-other for a few months. But, nevertheless, she truly wished them the best and had bought the last round.

 _"The more I laugh, the more I fill with glee and the more the glee."_ Mercina quietly sang, trying to decide if she would watch late television or go straight to bed.

Her new move to New Orleans had taken up most of her time. Her father had taken over an antique store after a family member had decided to move to the big apple with their partner. Mercina helped out when she could during online classes, but she mostly wondered around, fascinated with the big easy.

" _The more I'm a merrier me, it's embarrassing, the more I'm a merrier me..."_

Mercina crooned before the sidewalk, that had been illuminated by the lights above her, showing an outline of a tall figure blocking her from taking any more steps.

She abruptly stopped her humming, smile faltering as she slowly raised her head, eyes scanning the other person.

Dark shoes.

Dark jeans.

A henley followed by casual, leather necklaces and a leather jacket.

The person was well dressed.

 _At least i'm going to be robbed by a well-dressed thief._ Mercina inwardly said to herself, quietly simpering to herself despite the feeling of nervousness crawling up her spine. _Why would a well-dressed thief steal?...Idiot!_

Mercina's blue eyes finally found themselves gazing into another pair of blue eyes.

The eyes were stormy. Troubled.

"You'll do."The stranger suddenly murmured, voice void of anything related to emotion.

Mercina barely had time to process his vague statement before, all of a sudden, an inhuman growl filled the night air, and she found herself yanked forward. She attempted to stop herself from tripping over her own feet but found it impossible to do so because of the large hands gripping her forearms. She could only make out flashes of bared teeth, stormy blue and the bright lights of the French Quarter as he pulled her with him into an alleyway.

"Mister, _mister_ , you're hurting me!"Mercina called out, choking on air as she tried to control her heavy breathing before she sharply cried out in pain when her back was roughly met with the brick wall as he pushed her up against it."Ouchie!"

Another snarl came from the man, grip tightening on her, fingers pressing into her skin and Mercina tried her hardest to resist a whimper as she slowly raised her head to look at him.

And found him staring straight back at her.

She gaped at him for a long while, momentarily distracted by him before collecting herself and, although resigned and meek; she offered him her sweetest smile. Her father had always told Mercina that her smile could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Hi."

Apparently, the one worded greeting had somehow offended him because, after a quick scan of her, is brows furrowed as he glared glowered at her.

But she must have done something right, Mercina told herself because he made no move to attack her. Instead, he looked a mix between puzzled and slightly annoyed.

Then, as soon as hope built up inside of her, she saw his face chance. His stormy blue eyes flashed amber before it took over, a flicker of gold and black. Then, as shock instilled itself in her, veins appeared underneath his eyes and, as he parted his lips, double fangs extracted.

And, when he bared his fangs at her then snarled, Mercina didn't bother to resist the gasp that spilled from her lips. It was like an electric shot that tingled her from skin to toe, but the startle he gave her was enough for curiosity to brim as she tried to understand and take in his new features.

 _Wow._

"Oh, my..."Mercina whispered in intrigue, smile faltering a little as she winced when his fingers continued to dig into her shoulders. But, in spite of the pain Mercina was unable to hold back a persistent question she'd had in mind."Can I touch?"

Frozen in surprise, Klaus found himself unable to react as the human's hand slowly raised despite his tight grip, extending her index finger. She gently poked his cheek at first in a hesitant manner, pausing to gauge his reaction and when Klaus didn't offer up one, she got braver.

Lips parting in fascination, Mercina's fingertip moved over the veins underneath his eye then down his cheek, attention shifting to his fangs. Caught in a daze while staring at the double fangs, she failed to realize her fingertip neared too close to the sharp fangs.

Until she felt a sharp prick on her skin.

"Ah!"Mercina squeaked, the sound snapping Klaus out of his own daze.

The human's eyes widened in shock as she pulled back her finger, eyes shining when she saw the blood. And, despite the wobble of her lower lip, Mercina still couldn't bring herself even to try and escape. She wanted to know more.

She heard him chuckle and, when she looked up, Mercina was once again enthralled when his fangs bared as a dark smile played at his lips. He tilted his head and finally allowed himself to meet Mercina's gaze tongue running over his fangs.

Elijah hadn't said he couldn't play.

"Ouchie, love?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I don't know where this came from but here is what happens when I can't sleep. It's short and kinda bad, I know, but if someone does like it, please tell me. Adding more depends on the feedback, I guess. So if you do want more, _please leave a review._**


	2. i can feel you flowing in me

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter!**

* * *

 **MIKAELSON COMPOUND**

 **"Where is he?"**

Elijah and Hayley quickly descended the staircase into the compound, the female hybrid trying to find Klaus' scent while Elijah listened out for him, an unsettled feeling bubbling in his chest. The pair got no response, and there was no trace of the hybrid, and as they shared an anxious glance before looking up at the moon, they both knew that it was highly possible trouble was afoot.

"Niklaus!"

"He can't go out!"Hayley shook her head, running a worried hand through her hair as she tried to fathom why Klaus would choose the night of a full moon to leave the Mikaelson home."The full moon is tonight, and the white oak stake is gone. Elijah, why would he go out?"

Sparing a glance up at the moon every few seconds, Elijah paced back and forth as he worried for his brother.

"Niklaus has always been impulsive."

"He's not thinking straight."

"Yes, well..."Elijah's pacing slowed as he turned to face Harley, quietly finishing."Neither of you is."

The hybrid mother sent Elijah a pointed look. She and Klaus hadn't spoken or even been in the same room with each-other since Hope had been given to Rebekah for safety but she still worried about the father of her child. She had lost Hope; she was at odds with Elijah, she couldn't lose another person. Klaus was the only person who could understand Hayley's grief.

He, however irritable, was the father of her child. He was family; he was part of Hope.

"We need to stop them before they get to Klaus."

"We don't know if they have the stake, Hayley."Elijah responded, tone laced with brewing anger as he started to lose his calm mindset."We know nothing of the cards they hold."

"We can attack and find out if they have the stake or we can sit, wait and see if his ashes are placed on our doorstep."Hayley shrugged, breathing becoming heavy as she tried to compose herself while turning to face Elijah."What do you say?"

Elijah looked tempted to remain on the side of logic but, with the possibility of wolves prowling for his brother and Klaus being either too powerless to stop them or too wild to avoid white oak logic was the least of his worries.

Quickly making a sound of agreement, Elijah beckoned for Hayley to follow him to the exit as he began to explain what information he'd gathered.

"We're taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting,"Elijah unconsciously touched his ring finger, a disgusted look as he thought of those who wore the rings. _"gauche_ , like those that wear them."

Nodding, Hayley made a mental note of his whereabouts of the rings."Each ring we take back will give him strength but what's to say he won't be easy prey?"

"Nothing."Elijah bluntly answered with a shake of his head, guiding Hayley out of the compound."But at least he will stand a chance."

* * *

 **FRENCH QUARTER**

 **"Let me get that for you, love."**

Mercina watched silently as Klaus picked up her hand, goosebumps prickling her skin as the pad of her thumb caressed her palm before he brought her index finger to his lips. Her eyes widened in fascination as he ran her bleeding fingertip along his bottom lip, smearing the flesh with her blood. He released low hum as his tongue poked out and lapped it up. Mercina nubbled on her own bottom lip as she, eyes glazed over, watched the crimson being licked from Klaus' bottom lip.

Once he'd lapped up the blood, h tongue abandoned the small cut that had been caused by his double fangs, and it started to bleed again. Mercina, once more, didn't make a move to pull her hand away as Klaus' tongue ran along her skin again, licking up the red and, as he did, her face lit up.

Marcina tilted her head, a giddy giggle spilling from her lips.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, intrigued, still holding onto her finger before he spoke."What makes you so cheery, sweetheart?"

Mercina grinned up at him, now apparently unaffected by Klaus' hybrid features.

"It tickles."She responded, removing her hand from Klaus' grip and trailing her fingers along his skin, lingering around the veins underneath his eyes before she poked his dimple as she passed it."Are you an angel?"

Klaus just stared at her before his brow furrowed in utter confusion, baffled by her words, unsure of what to make of them. The question seemed to puzzle him for a short moment before he glanced at the fingers that were tracing the spider-like veins underneath his eyes before they caressed his cheek.

He released an amused, breathy chuckle.

"Oh, no."

He began to stalk forward while he spoke, causing Mercina to back up until her back hit the wall behind her again.

"No, love,"Klaus whispered, nose brushing Mercina's, his mysterious dark green/blue eyes boring into hers."I'm the devil in disguise."

Mercina merely smiled at him, nervousness fading from her features and being replaced with enthusiasm as she replied."The devil was once an angel. He then became so great that God, in his fear as Satan resisted him and began to delve into his own greatness, rejected him."

"I don't think that's how many people see it, love."

She shrugged, waving a hand at him."I've never been one to follow others."

They became silent as she stared at him, Klaus comfortable in studying her before, without warning, Mercina suddenly found herself inquiring.

"Who did you lose?"

Eyes darkening dangerously, Klaus' smile instantly faded form his face.

"Excuse me?"

"You lost someone precious,"Mercina said, searching his eyes for an answer she knew that he wasn't going to give her, and nodded in agreement with herself as she seemed to get one.

"Poor angel..."Her hand slowly raised, and she placed it over where his heart was and crooned when she felt it race beneath her palm."You're separated from your angel. Your broken heart is bleeding for them..."

Her hand bravely traveled up his chest, and Klaus' jaw clenched as her fingertips brushed the skin of his neck before her hand moved upwards, cupping his cheek in her hand. At the touch, Klaus' human face reappeared, and she smiled as he released a long breath, her words processing.

Then, all of a sudden, his hand came up, fingers locking around her wrist.

She didn't react at the unexpected touch neither did she attempt to pull away in fear.

"Who are you?"

She smiled brightly at him, pleased that he had asked.

"Mercina Tala."The dirty haired blonde happily introduced herself, cheeks flushing when his mouth quirked upwards into a small smile, seemingly impressed by her name."But my friends call me Mercy."

"Mercy."Klaus murmured, mouthing it once more before he repeated the name."Mercy."

"It sounds funny when you say it..."Mercina breathily simpered, following suit as a small smile played at her lips."I like that."

Her heart skipped a beat as Klaus' thumb brushed her wrist, hovering over her pulse and Mercina watched as he turned his head, gaze landing on her wrist somewhat hungrily.

Klaus' lips parted, thumb pressing down on her pulse as he guided her hand to his mouth, her heartbeat echoing in his ears.

 _Thump, thump, thump..._

"Mercy, Mercy, Mercy..."

Mercina's eyes fluttered shut as she felt lips against her wrist, just above her pulse, fangs itching to sink into the flesh.

As her eyes closed, she failed to notice Klaus' blue hues glazed over, and him grimace as he suddenly felt lightheaded. His grip tightened on her, his breathing becoming labored against her skin as he struggled to remain on his feet. While he lingered in pain Mercina struggled to stay silent as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, the skin to skin contact making the tingles return.

A feeling that stopped when she suddenly felt cold and her arm fell back to her side.

"Huh?"

Her eyes snapped open, narrowing in confusion and her lips parted as she went to inquire about his name.

He was gone.

Mercina looked left and right down the alleyway, a pout forming when there was no sign of Klaus.

 _Rude._

* * *

 **MIKAELSON HOME**

 **"Bloody hell."**

Klaus stumbled into the front room of the Mikaelson home, knocking over a couch as he fell to his knees, vision becoming blurry as he attempted to make out what room he was in. He groaned in pain as he felt his strength being taken from him due to the Moonlight rings and he found it harder to remain in control of himself. The Original hybrid's head snapped back, eyes flashing amber as he growled out in agony.

He cradled his head in his hands as he slumped over, teeth grinding together as he tried to stifle the whimper that threatened to spill from his mouth was in.

Klaus panted for breath as he tried to call for his brother, voice laced with desperation.

"ELIJAH!"

As soon as he shouted for his brother Klaus' ears picked on a sound, and instantly knowing it as not his brother, a snarl ripped from his throat.

An unwanted presence was in his home, a presence that wanted to harm him but, most importantly, a presence that could harm him.

Klaus suddenly felt _helpless_ , and he didn't like it.

As he focused on it and followed the presence travel through his home, he suddenly lost track of it when dozens pair of feet were heard landing outside in the compound. Klaus felt suffocated— _defenceless_ —as the group welcomed themselves to his home and he was unable to stop them.

He swayed back and forth, struggling to remain upright, fighting to defend himself as his ears caught the sound of feet on the second floor, no doubt searching for him. He listened in as they made their way through his home before they slowed down then eventually came to a stop outside of his daughter's nursery. Hope's nursery.

A jolt of energy soared through him, and Klaus saw red.

He steadied himself on his knees, attempting to rise to his feet but was unable to, resulting in him swearing loudly. That was when he heard feet stop just outside the front room, on the balcony as two people descended from the roof.

Klaus, still kneeling on the floor, suddenly gasped in relief as a sudden shot of his strength ran throughout his body and his vision cleared.

As he recovered from the burst of energy, the return of his strength, he realized that there was one explanation for it.

His brother and Hayley.

He gave a feral grin and rolled back his shoulders, fingers itching towards the paintbrushes on the ground beside him.

His eyes flashed amber as more strength hit him and the Original hybrid quickly turned around, and he forcefully threw the paintbrushes at his attackers who were inside of the room. They gasped, and before they could think to move, the brushes pierced through their throats, killing them instantly.

He heard more wolves heading for him but then a sudden sound of necks snapping made him smile. He could feel the attacker. It was the mother of his child. Klaus' rush of pride was quickly replaced as another surge of strength ran through his veins, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head almost in rapture as he was able to think clearly.

Hastily grabbing his palette off of a nearby easel, Klaus shakily got to his feet, his strength still not up to par.

Straightening himself on shaky feet, Klaus slowly ambled over to the two wolves who were bleeding out on the ground.

"Oh, would you look at that?"He drawled, biting down on the wood of the paintbrush that was trapped between his teeth so that he had his hands free."She sent the puppies to the big bad wolf.

Klaus weakly chuckle as he grabbed each wolf by the arm, dragging their dead bodies behind him as he walked back over to his painting supplies.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you liked this chapter and want more, _please leave a review._**


	3. she takes her days with a smile

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Tala Antique Shop**

" **...your grandmother will love it."**

The male teenager, who'd told her his name was Jamie, smiled at Mercina as she handed him the box that held a pearl pendant necklace that was a period piece. He, like her, was in his late teens and had a smile that made it hard for the person receiving it not to smile also.

"She better, it cost an entire weeks pocket money."The two laughed as he placed it in his bag-pack before putting it back on."It's her birthday soon, and she loves vintage stuff."

"Don't we all? They have character."

He smiled at her again before wishing her a good day, turning around and leaving a moment later. She watched as he left, and hummed to herself as she arranged things around the shop.

The door opened a moment later and in walked her father, who had given her the first shift of the day.

"Dad!"

Max chuckled at the usual sing-song of his name before he greeted her."Poppet!"

He smiled as he took off his jacket, walking around behind the counter as he hung it up.

"How was the afternoon?"He asked, watching his daughter as she hummed while studying things that interested her.

"Good, I met the nicest boy who bought the pearl pendant necklace for his grandmother."

He grinned as he watched his daughter skip around the little shop.

She had always been wide-eyed and fearless; he never wanted that to fade. She smiled at everyone she saw which was why he was a little overprotective because a lot of people would take advantage of such a sweet natured girl. She had never been any trouble for him; he had tried to encourage her to break the rules just so he could feign lecturing her about the dangers of the world but she had always liked to stay close to home, her friends being her family.

She had always been an angel.

"Mercy?"

Mercina turned around, full attention on her father."Yeah?"

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, making her brow furrow."Why don't you go to the bar down the street and treat yourself?"

She walked over to him as he pulled out money for her."Are you sure? I like it here."

"I know, sweetie, but you're a woman now, you must experience all the city has to offer, even if it's just a glass of wine."

"I've seen everything."

"But have you tried anything?"

She pouted as she nodded."I had a glass of wine a few days ago with Nancy."Her eyes widened as she stared up at her father, adding quickly."Just one, dad, I swear!"

"I know, honey, you told me when you returned."Max smiled as he handed his daughter money, which she reluctantly took and pocketed it."I also knew by the text you made Nancy send me to confirm it."

"Now, off you go. Have fun, all right?"

He didn't give her time to respond as he ushered her out of the shop, kissing her cheek and handing Mercina her cardigan.

"Fine, I'll have fun, but I _won't_ enjoy it!"

Max chuckled as Mercina left the shop, the door shutting behind her.

Mercina shrugged on her cardigan, brushing back her long dirty blonde hair as she began walking down the street, looking up at the moon shining down on her. She smiled softly; she liked the streets at night; the lights were beautiful.

As she wandered down the street, she failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching her.

The owner of one pair had bad intentions.

Mercina smiled as young couples bellowed as they danced down the streets, it evident by their clothes that it was going to be a long, eventful night for them. A hungry growl ripped from the throat of a young looking man as he stepped out from an alleyway, amber eyes set on Mercina who was still wandering without a care in the world, dirty blond hair flying around her. He began to slowly follow her, crossing the street until he was on the same pavement as her. He started to walk quicker as she neared her destination.

Her heart thumped, sounding like a beautiful beat in his ears.

He had been watching her since she had gone into work earlier that day and knew that when her last customer, the teenaged boy, had left that it was the time to strike.

He licked his lips as his gaze landed on her swaying hips, and, just as he was about to lunge for her, a strong hand grabbed him by the throat and pulled him back.

"What the hell?"

The wolf went to punch his attacker, but his wrist was grasped then painfully twisted, snapping the bones."If you as much as _think_ about touching one hair on her beautiful head and I'll tear your tongue from your gaping mouth."

"What's it to you?!"

"She's not yours to touch, mate."

The wolf looked up to see Klaus staring down at him, and his heart almost leapt from his chest in horror.

He choked as fingers looked around his throat, stealing his breath.

"Now, I know that wolves don't, apart from the full moon, don't tend to attack humans. But considering you were looking at her as if you wanted to satisfy another type of hunger, I assume you had bad intentions.

The wolf gulped as his attacker snarled into his ear, pulling him back by his collar."Does your teenage master know that one of her dogs has gone looking for a chew toy?"

He swallowed as the thought of Cassie finding out.

"I'll take that as a no and, in return for my mercy, you will take me to the witch."

"W-Why?"

Klaus let him go, grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him forward.

"It seems I need to educate her as to what she may or may not do in my city."

* * *

 **Lafayette Cemetery**

" **Look, just let me go."**

The wolf struggled against Klaus, groaning in pain as Klaus snapped the bones in his wrists again."Will you let me go?"

"It's not nice when someone manhandles you against your will, is it, mate?"Klaus hissed as he dragged the wolf further into the cemetery."Would you have listened if she asked you to do the same?"

The wolf glared at Klaus, who merely smirked at him before he, with all his strength, threw the wolf away from him. He cried out in pain as he hit several mausoleums before, eventually landing on the ground. He scrambled to his feet a moment later, sending a sharp look to Klaus before he ran off.

"What happened to decorum? Does no one greet their guests anymore?"

Klaus walked around the cemetery, and the werewolves come out of hiding and surround him. He smirked, rolling his shoulders back as they glared up at him with hate.

"Well, that's more like it."

Klaus walked over to the wolves who snarled at the sight of him.

"Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a 16-year-old girl. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?

They wolves didn't respond to him, and he leered at them at them, moving forward to attack them but, before he could, a female voice stopped him.

"Niklaus."

The hybrid turned to see the wolves parting, and a young woman made her way to him without fear.

"I've been expecting you."

* * *

 **"...it's the same tea my mother made. How I loathed it."**

The witch sitting across from Klaus merely smiled at him in amusement. He stared at her for a long moment as she offered him a polite smile before placing her cup down.

"Would you have preferred mint?"

"You know, she was insane, my mother."

She raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously, as if she didn't believe him and Klaus chuckled before he added."No, it's true. She believed we were abominations. "A curse on this earth stretched out over generations," is how she put it. But she was the true monster. She changed her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if _we_ were to blame."

"She sounds _awful_."The witch drawled, her expression flickering to anger before she regained her composure."Are you building to a question, Niklaus?"

Klaus' eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched in anger as he glared at the witch. She unsettled him, and he didn't like it.

"You use my full name, as though we are familiars. I find it _insulting_."Klaus hissed in irritation and offense; the witch had clearly affected him as his eyes were glassing over in anger."Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my mother's influence Does she speak to you now?"

"She doesn't have to. I know exactly what she would say."She smiled at him as Klaus raised his eyebrows in question. Cassie leant forward, her eyes boring into Klaus', frowning and giving him an expression his mother used to give him if he had displeased her."She would tell you to go to your room for being _so_ rude."

Klaus' eyes filled with anger as he lost his temper, his emotions controlling him. He, using some of his strength, slammed his hand over hers. She didn't react, just looked up at him as he hovered over her.

He parted his lips to speak but, a group of werewolves came in and surrounded the witch protectively.

"It's okay."The witch said, smiling at them before looking at the hybrid."Niklaus was just leaving."

"I will happily kill them all!"

"Then, you will have murdered members of the very pack you still hope to lead someday. Besides, there's no need for bloodshed."She stood, cup still in hand as she showed no fear of Klaus, confirming his suspicions.

"We can always resume this discussion another day."

She sent him a small smile as she walked off, leaving an unsettled Klaus watching after her.

"Goodnight, Niklaus. We will speak again soon."

* * *

" **It is worse than we thought."**

He snapped the neck off of a bottle of liquor and took a large gulp of it before he continued."I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervour with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just guided by our mother."

He paused and stared at his brother, his emotions out of control. "She is our mother."

Elijah turned to his brother, wiping a hand down his face as he stared at Klaus. He knew that what he saw earlier that day would only add to Klaus' horror and panic. Esther was a weakness for Klaus, the root of his trauma started with her but Mikael ruled Klaus' hidden emotions.

When Mikael was brought up, Klaus turned into the abused boy he once was.

"What is happening?"

"I'm going to kill her."Klaus hissed, pacing back and forth, shaking his head."I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs if that's what it takes."

"Niklaus-"

"What?"Klaus asked angrily, trying to keep a lid on his emotions."What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?"

"...Our father."Elijah whispered, and Klaus almost lost his footing, his eyes growing wide with panic as he stared at his brother. I saw him standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake."

Klaus' lips parted in horror as Elijah shook his head."If she chooses to release him..."

Klaus stared at his brother for a long moment, shaking his head, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare.

Hiding his shock, he walked over to Elijah, horror turning into determination.

"Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?"

* * *

 **Rousseau's**

" **So what brings you to the Big Easy?"**

Mercina looked up at the sound of a female voice, her gaze meeting a pair of friendly eyes."Huh?"

"Haven't seen you around here before."The bright blonde woman replied, placing Mercina's red wine in front of her."You on a break with friends?"

"Nope," Mercina shook her head with a sweet smile, handing over the money for her drink."We took the antique shop off of family; we just moved here. Is it that obvious?"

The blonde smiled at her and shook her head."Maybe just to me, I see it all the time. I grew up here but left for college until I came back last year."

The bright-haired blonde held out her hand, saying."I'm Camille O'Connell."

Mercina accepted the hand, returning the smile."Mercina Tala."

"Rare name. I-"

"Hey, lady, can we get some service over here?"

Camille was cut off when a customer raised his hand for her attention, making her roll her eyes."I'll be back in a minute."

Mercina merely nodded as the blonde walked off, giving her a chance to take a sip of her wine. The dirty blonde woman took a long sip of her wine, smiling as she heard Camille scold the customer for being rude to gain her attention. Mercina shifted on the stool to look around the bar, observing couples, friends or others sitting alone looking forlorn as they nursed their drinks.

She tilted her head as she watched them, wondering why they didn't like their own company.

She liked being alone sometimes. It gave her time to think.

But some people's thoughts are too dark; it's not safe to leave them alone.

Mercina nodded in agreement with her mind, turning back around.

But, as she went to spin around back to the bar, a leg stopped her halfway.

"You shouldn't sit alone, love; it makes you easy prey for pesky beasts."

Mercina smiled up, a happy giggle leaving her as she gazed up into a pair of familiar blue/green eyes."Angel!"

"I've been called worse."

Mercina went to nod, but her smile suddenly turned into a pout as she nudged him."You were rude. You didn't even say goodbye last time we met. It wasn't very gentlemanly of you."

Klaus sent her a wicked smile, leaning closer to her, hand on her knee."I thought we'd been through this, sweetheart, I'm not a gentleman. There's nothing gentle about me."

Mercina didn't seem to notice as his hand moved up to her thigh, and she blinked up at him.

She looked up at him sadly, hand over his heart once more."Never?"

Klaus shook his head, hiding the pain in his eyes as he tried to distract himself.

"Those who have never received tenderness never know how to express it without feeling so feeble."Mercina whispered, hand on Klaus' neck."Poor angel. What's got you so frightened?"

Klaus' jaw clenched, fingers tightening on Mercina's thigh, making her gasp."I am not frightened. I do not-"

Mercina leant closer, nose brushing Klaus', making him inhale sharply as her thumb brushed his jaw.

"It's all right, I won't tell."

Klaus' eyes left hers, in denial."There's nothing to tell."

Mercina blinked again, brow furrowing as if she were confused.

Klaus met her eyes again, expecting her to push him to admit it once more.

But, instead, she just nodded, smiling again."All right!"

Without saying anything else, she jumped down from her stool and walked away, leaving him, humming once more.

The warmness her hand had brought him suddenly left him cold.

He, shocked, watching after her, refusing to admit that he missed the warmth.

Then it hit him. She'd left without saying goodbye.

 _Rude_.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you liked this chapter and want more, _please leave a review._**


	4. i was made to keep your body warm

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Earlier—Mikaelson Home**

" **...I** _ **need**_ **you with me."**

"Our mother, Elijah-"Klaus paused as he tried to find the words to sum up what he was thinking."the woman who brought us into the world, made us what we are, and the whole time, she _lied_ to me! She made me _weak_."

Elijah shook his head firmly and he turned around to face his younger brother.

Sadness relating to the situation filled his eyes but he still smiled at his brother as he looked at Klaus.

"You were never weak, Niklaus. You are- _you have always been_ -the most fierce of us all. In a thousand years, I have never seen anyone successfully stand against you. Not even our wicked father. Not one of the countless devoted to your destruction."

Elijah reached up, hand on Klaus' shoulder, squeezing it as he spoke."You'll protect _our_ home, even in the face of an adversary such as our mother, because that, brother... _that_ is what you do."

Klaus blinked, both surprised and comforted by Elijah's reply. Elijah, while his brother, had become a sort of father figure for Klaus over the centuries. While he pushed and hurt Elijah, his brother always remained his rock and never left his side.

Klaus stepped forward, hand on Elijah's shoulder, mirroring what his brother was doing to him, and smiled."You remain ever the wise counsel, brother."

The Original hybrid leaned in for a moment, smiling."The rest of the family could learn something from you."

Elijah seemed shocked at Klaus' kindness as his brother walked off.

* * *

" _ **Why do you find yourself following her?"**_

 _Klaus, who was draped across the couch, rolled as he sipped on a glass of whisky."Why are you so interested?"_

" _I'm here to listen to you; that's why you bring me here every few weeks, yes?"_

 _The Original hybrid turned his head to look at Camille._

" _Come on; you might as well tell me since you're going to compel me to forget anyway."Camille encouraged him with a small smile."You've spent the last thirty minutes making me go over the sixty-second conversation I had with her."_

 _Klaus, once again, said nothing._

" _Do you want to know what I think, Klaus?"_

 _Again, he said nothing but turned his head to look at the blonde._

 _She set aside her notebook and pen, placing it on the table."I think you follow her because you like how she sees the world. From what you told me, she sees the world as a child sees it...large, colourful and beautiful. And, despite your constant denials, you are envious. You seek to see how you can see the world like she does because, as you get older, the colour has drains from the world, doesn't it?"_

 _Klaus' smirk fell, and his eyes flashed amber._

" _You're infatuated with her."Camille just stared at him, hands meeting in front of her._

 _Klaus suddenly sat up, placing his empty glass on the table."I follow her because I'm merely...concerned about the delicate woman walking the dangerous streets of my city alone."_

" _I'm a..."_

 _A feral grin crawled onto his lips as he finished._

" _I'm a **gentleman**."_

" _I love to laugh, loud and long and clear. I love to laugh, it's getting worse every year."_

* * *

Mercina murmured underneath her breath as she softly shut bedroom door absent mindedly, attention more focused on the worn out book in her grasp. She lingered beside the door for a long out moment, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips while her eyes flickered over the page until, finally, she snapped the book shut.

It was time for bed.

" _The more I laugh, the more I fill with glee and the more the glee."_

The dirty haired blonde, dressed in night wear made her way into her bedroom after turning off the main light. As the room darkened, she switched on her bedside table lamp and wandered further into the room. Kicking off her slippers, she hummed as her bare feet was tickled by the small fluffy rug that was down beside her bed.

"Did you miss me?"She whispered to her bed with a smile, setting her book on the nightstand beside her bed."I missed you!"

Mefcina pulled back her sheets, switching around pillows before she picked up a hair tie on her night stand. Stretching, she fought a yawn while brushing her locks to one sight before she started to plait her hair.

" _The more I'm a merrier me; it's embarrassing, the more I'm a merrier me."_

Mercina, about to get into her beloved bed, let out a startled squeak hen a knock startled her out of whatever daze she'd been under. Hand to her chest, heart beating against her palm, she looked to see a figure standing on her balcony.

She walked backwards, ready to shout out for help, hand inching for the door-handle when her back met wood.

But, her fears settled when eyes flashed amber and the fright was replaced with curiosity.

 _Angel!_

A wide smile appeared on her face, eyes returning to their lighter state as she eagerly ambled over to the French doors. She, grabbing the key from her vanity, unlocked the doors and swung them open, a confused laugh spilling from her lips as she looked up at the tall hybrid who was staring down at her.

Mercina giggled when his blue eyes flashed amber again.

She liked his eyes; they were pretty.

"Angel!"The young woman bit her lip as Klaus stalked forward, making her walk backwards, and she released a breathy giggle."How did you find me?"

Klaus didn't say anything for a long while, he just stared at her, blue orbs trailing over her face as if he tried to find a response to a question she couldn't hear. Mercina came to a stop when Klaus swiftly reached out, large hand cupping her cheek, chest meeting hers when he stepped closer to her.

"Your scent, it's embedded in me because of the blood." He murmured, responding to her earlier question."The wolf led me to you."

While fascinated by the words, her brow furrowed in confusion."Why? You haven't come to eat me, have you? In my home? That's just rude!"

Unable to stop himself, Klaus grinned, a chuckle leaving him.

"Scared of the Big Bad Wolf are you, love?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't haunt you if you eat me."She shook her head, nuzzling into his palm that was still cupping her face, a teasing smile on her lips."You don't want to gobble me up, do you, angel?"

Klaus' hand drifted from her cheek, moving up to the back of her head, keeping her looking up at him."You're just too beautiful to 'gobble' up, love, but that doesn't mean I don't want to consume you."

She arched an eyebrow, puzzled again."Huh?"

Groaning lustfully at how innocent she was, Klaus let his forehead rest against Mercina's, other hand seizing her waist. Klaus swallowed, his eyes falling shut as he released a long, exhausted breath.

"You were right."

Mercina blinked, staring at Klaus who still had his eyes shut. His face was less than in inch from hers and she wet her lips before she spoke.

"Huh?"She repeated softly, blinking up at him."What was that?"

Klaus growled low in his throat but he, once more, said."You were right."

Klaus stayed silent for a long second before adding."About me being..."He refused to admit that he was frightened but he did settle on something close." _nervous."_

Mercina didn't cry out in pain when Klaus clenched his hand against her hair, fingers clutching at her long locks.

Instead, she just listened with a curious ear.

"People from my past have returned to haunt me. They are the reason I lost the person I love most in the world. My little girl."Klaus whispered, eyes still shut, and his forehead lolled against Mercina's as he spoke. He was unable to meet her eyes and refused to acknowledge she was even listening."Separating me from my daughter isn't enough. They want to destroy my family and eradicate me in the process."

Mercina reached up, about to cup Klaus' face but, just before she could touch him, his hand moved from her waist and grabbed her wrist. Klaus' eyes snapped open, gazing into hers as his fingers tightened around her wrist.

Mercina swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes glimmering with pain.

"Don't."Klaus angrily leered at her, forehead still against hers, making her unable to look away."Do not pity me."

The two stared at each other for a long moment, Klaus still holding tightly onto her wrist so strongly that he was sure it would leave bruises. He half expected Mercina, like many others, to protest. To tell him to accept comfort or to push for it.

But, instead, she just shrugged, arm lowering back down at her side when he released her.

"All right."Mercina replied with a kind smile, the flickers of pain gone from her eyes, refusing to push at the subject."As you wish."

Mercina tilted her head, eyes trailing over his features, smile faltering a little at his vacant expression. Then, with an accepting nod she stepped away from him and began to walk away.

As she did, Mercina turned her back on him, her attention no longer on him and Klaus' face fell almost instantly.

He didn't like that.

Rage bubbling up inside of him, Klaus' glassy eyes flashed amber as Mercina carried on. She carried on, unable to see his obvious pain as he assumed he was being disregard, out of his reach and seemingly more focused on her book that she reached for.

 _How dare she?_

"Don't walk away from me!"

The Original had barely finished his demand before he flashed forward, a gust of wind hitting her Mercina's warning, hands clasping her forearms the second. She cried out in shock as Klaus gasped her and almost tripped over her feet as she processed what was happening.

Tilting her head upwards, Mercina's own face fell when she saw the despair in Klaus' eyes, the same despair she'd heard as he spoke.

"Sorry."

Klaus, who'd been at the ready to ramble some more just so he'd be able to _feel_ he was in some sort of control of a situation, snapped his mouth shut at the soft word Mercina whispered.

Brow furrowing in bewilderment, he bowed his head and allowed himself to look down at her

"What was that?"He gently demanded, flinching when she reached up for him, shrugging off his grip."I don't..."

He trailed off when Mercina propped herself up on her tiptoes, hands helping themselves to his face before a pair of soft lips smashed against his own, shutting him up.

Klaus was frozen in his spot as he processed the feeling of Mercina's lips against his own. They were soft, plump and tasted like the strawberry lip balm she had recently applied. Klaus felt his anger towards her drain as she kissed him again, thumb brushing back and forth his face as she waited for him to respond.

But, when he didn't kiss her back, she began to pull back.

Then, as he felt the warmth of her hands begin to fall from his face, Klaus leaned forward quickly, claiming her lips roughly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


End file.
